


Skittles

by Octoozi



Category: Unspecified Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, BDSM, Blood, Blood Kink, Bottom Keith, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cutting, Daddy Kink, Dysfunctional Relationships, Dystopia, Falling In Love, Keith has a daddy kink, Lance has a blood kink, Langst, Love, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Other, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Piercings, Pining, Polyamory, Porn, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Power Play, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Prostitution, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Sadism, Self Harm, Sex, Shiro has a daddy kink, Smut, Submission, Tattoos, Top Keith, Violence, cam model, dominant keith, explicit - Freeform, keith has a praise kink, lance has a praise kink, tease, top Hunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoozi/pseuds/Octoozi
Summary: In a dystopian future where Earth is inhabited by both Aliens and Humans. Lance sells himself for money and meets an underground fighter, Keith.They slowly fall in love with each other despite Lance already being married to Hunk.Klunk later on. Langst and mentioning of a past abusive relationship with Lotor.Lots of gay





	1. Chapter 1

Lance groaned and cracked his neck to the side, the humid air stuck to him and made it hard to breath but it wasn't anything he wasn't used to. Slowly he took a long drag from his cigarette and let the smoke burn the back of his throat before he sighed it out.

Nobody liked Sundays.

Lance watched the dust slowly circle around in the air then fall to the ground, mixed with dust and the strain of light from the bar windows it was probably quite pretty. Or just a sign that they needed to clean.

Lance had got in just over ten minutes ago, the clock was ticking close to 5am now so Hunk should he waking up soon.

Lance sighed again and sat back a little on the counter, he could barely remember last night. He'd left around 9pm and found somebody at least. Lance routed around in his pockets and found just short of three hundred dollars.

"Nice" he said softly.

"How much?" Hunk said coming down the stairs. Lance looked up and smiled,

"Three hundred" Lance said proudly and lifted up a packet of cigarettes "and smokes!" 

Hunk chuckled and shook his head. The Samoan tied his gown around himself and walked over to Lance. He took the cigarette out of Lance's mouth and kissed him softly.

"I missed you" Hunk said under his breath. Lance pouted and gently pecked his lips again.

"I feel all icky, wanna go have a shower?" He asked.

"Bath" Hunk said simply and helped Lance off the counter. 

"You sore?" Hunk asked gently rubbing Lance's back. Lance shook his head and walked upstairs before Hunk. 

His husband always worried too much, Lance had learnt to cope with the dull aching that was living inside of him.

They had a bath and then lay in bed until early afternoon looking at adverts in the news papers and checking over bills.

Every once in a while lance would look through the houses to buy or rent and make jokes about moving somewhere fancy. 

They opened the bar around 4pm (a little earlier than usual) and Lance stayed behind the bar waiting for Allura arrive. She usually came in late. 

Lance never really asked why but he'd once heard her talking about collage. His best guess was that she came to America for collage and needs a job on the side. 

They weren't close.

Once Allura arrived around 8 and the bar was filled with its regulars Lance made his exit. He kissed Hunk on the way out and headed further into the city. 

Downtown wasn't a nice area. Maybe If you were shit faced it was entertaining but with sober eyes the litter on the floor alive or plastic really ruined the atmosphere.

Lance fiddled with the leather collar around his neck and walked down the familiar steps of the tunnel that ran through the city. Apart from the graffiti on the walls and the homeless people in door ways it was nice enough.

People also didn't judge you for being a man and wearing heals and lipstick down here.

Lance shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down some more steps into a very familiar arena. This air lay thick with the sent of sweat and blood. Lance loved it.

He didn't get to come half as much as he wished he could but when he did it gave him such a rush. This was one of the few underground fighting rings that hadn't been found by the police and shut down.

Lance found a place at the back where he could see the fight clearly. In the ring was a familiar fighter, Alluras uncle Coran. Coran was one of Lance's favourite people.

He was also Altean but he'd come over to America for work (Lance presumed teaching) but he'd got fired and now he was one of Lance's favourite fighters. Mainly because he was surprisingly strong for a middle aged man and he bought Lance food and drinks. Platonically.

The person who Coran was fighting against Lance had never seen before. He was shorter than Coran with tied up jet black hair. He seemed strong enough with a visably toned body. Lance bit his lip and watched as Coran threw the newcomer against the sides.

The guys smaller frame fell to the floor but he still got up and kicked Coran out from under him. The fight continued just like that, a scrap battle. Lance rolled his eyes and lit another cigarette waiting until the match finished.

Of course, Coran won. He picked up the guy and actually threw him out of the ring. Lance watched as the newcomer slumped against the ring and people began to cheer, he was completely dazed. At least Coran had won along with the cash prize maybe a few other gifts for the night. 

However Lance didn't walk over to him like he usually did. Instead he walked over to the man who was still on the floor. Slowly he crouched down infront of him.

"Hey sugar" he said and took his cigarette out of his mouth. 

"What do you want" the stranger said quietly and glanced up at him. Lance simply pouted and placed the cigarette between the man's lips.

"Sore looser?" He chuckled softly. Lance didn't get a reply "better look next time sweetie" Lance said then slowly stood up. He took a few steps back before winking at the man on the floor. 

"If you're interested I'll be waiting outside" Lance bit his lip and then turned on his heel to leave. He was definitely coming. 

Lance waved to Coran before leaving the underground fighting arena or whatever they called it. He lent against the wall outside and checked his nails casually, he propped his heel against the wall and waited for whoever came out first.

After waiting for a short while and smiling at strangers as they left the dark haired fighter came out first. Instead of shorts and cloth wrapped around his knuckles the shorter male was wearing black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a bag slung around his shoulder.

"Dark and mysterious huh?" Lance said with a warm smile to the stranger. 

"I wasn't exactly dressing for an occasion" the guy grumbled. 

Lance chuckled and held out his hand "come on, let me cheer you up" he said softly as he took the strangers hand and pulled him closer. The guy visably blushed and opened his mouth to speak. Probably a bit startled.

"F-for money?" He said sheepishly. Lance raised his eyebrows and grabbed ahold of his waist band pulling him in closer. 

"For money" Lance confirmed with a soft smile. He guy gulped and nodded shortly. 

"What's your name sweet heart" Lance asked slowly wrapping his arms around his hips. 

"Keith" the guy said quietly and looked down blushing softly. 

"You're awfully young to be fighting" Lance mumbled. He noticed Keith move a little closer. 

"Well, I'm not" Keith said and stopped a few inches away from Lance's lips. 

"How old are you" Lance asked glancing at the others eyes, the walk way was silent now. Everybody who was leaving had left. It was just them and the sounds of rain water dripping down the walls from the outside.

"21" Keith said quietly.

"What are you a drop out?" Lance said a little harshly and chuckled. 

Keith bit his lip "maybe" he mumbled and was about to pull away when Lance lent forward and kissed him.

The kiss was short and Lance broke it to watch Keith's face "let's go to your place, ok?" The Cuban said.

Keith blushed darkly and slowly nodded, he felt Lance take his hand and then he led him to his apartment. 

They walked to the ground level through the city's buzz and Keith led Lance to his apartment. They wrapped their arm around each other and Lance didn't really mind the closeness.

They arrived at Keith's apartment that was definitely in a nicer area than Lance's bar, The street lights worked and drunk people weren't wandering around outside. Inside the walls weren't drawn on or the paint wasn't peeling off. Infact it was pretty fancy. 

"Wow! It really screams you" Lance chuckled softly looking around the main room. Lance turned his attention to the posters on the wall but didn't question it. He Keith huff and then watched the fighter put his bag down. Slowly Lance smiled and bit his lip, Keith moved forward and pulled him into a kiss.

Lance didn't think much about it and wrapped his arm around Keith's shoulders. The younger soon deepened the kiss and held onto Lance's waist as they moved together.

It didn't get heavy yet but Keith managed to move them to the couch where Lance was perched on Keith's lap. 

The Cuban held the kiss and groaned softly, he rolled his hips forward and pulled back. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked down at Keith biting his lip, like he'd expected Keith was mesmerized.

"So baby" Lance said breaking the silence. "How do you want to do this?" He asked softly. 

Keith looked up at him blankly "i-ive never been with a man before" he stuttered nervously. Lance just carried on smiling.

"Well I'm right here baby and you can touch me anywhere you want" Lance purred and took Keith's hands. He ran them down his own chest slowly and pushed up against the couches. 

"Where do you wanna see first?" Lance asked quietly. Keith slowly looked up again from where his hands were now holding onto Lance's thighs, he hadn't noticed that he was pulling the Cuban closer. He gulped nervously. 

"Chest?" He asked unsure. Lance grinned and moved up a little purposely rubbing against keith, to take his shirt off.

As Lance threw his tank top on the floor his ever so slightly muscular front was revealed, Keith seemed at first transfixed by the metal bars through Lance's nipples then his eyes wandered down to the small scars that were barely visably then to the tattoo of a lions paw print on his hip. 

"Don't be afraid to touch" he said quietly. Keith nodded and sat up a little, he moved his hands up to lances waist and rubbed his side's with his thumbs. He then moved on and looked back to Lance's nipples. With a soft gulp he moved his hands to the prostitutes nipples.

He circled them with his thumbs slowly getting them erect before he rubbed over one. The younger watched as Lance gasped quietly and rolled his hips forward. Keith decided that he liked that and fuck it felt so good. "Can I...?" Keith asked quietly looking back at his nipples.

"Do whatever you want" Lance grinned and ran a hand through Keith's hair "don't be gentle" Keith looked up at him, his mouth opened slightly. The young adult could feel his jeans get right but he didn't care. He pulled Lance closer and rubbed over Lance's nipples again, this time harsher.

He continued to do this before he pinched them, Lance gasped again and grinded upwards. Keith quickly got into it and attached his lips to Lance's left nipple. He used his spare hand to hold the small of Lance's back and push him forward. 

A small moan escaped Lance's lips and Keith began to suck. It was almost just like woman. He heard Lance moan again so he took it as encouragement to be tougher. He sucked harder and groaned. Suddenly he swirled his tongue around and he felt Lance tense up and squeak. 

Keith pulled away instantly and looked up at Lance with wide eyes worried that he'd done something wrong. Lance was blushing darkly and trembling a little, the Cuban looked down and smiled softly.

"Sorry sweet heart, y-your tongue piercing... It hit my bar. I just wasn't expecting it, sorry" he mumbled flustered. Keith gently rubbed his side and smiled a little. "Should I stop?" He asked quietly.

Lance shook his head "fuck no" Lance said and lent down to kiss Keith. Keith kissed back eagerly and then grinned. He then went back to sucking nipples and found his right one. he left the left nipple red and inflamed from the attention and bit down on Lance's right nipple.

The Cuban gasped and arched his back, Lance slowly felt himself getting hard in his shorts. Maybe it was the long hair that was doing it for him. Keith bruised and pleasured Lances chest. by the time Keith was pulling away lance was panting, his eyes were watering and his nipples were so agitated and red, where Keith had bit the right one it was bleeding a little.

As Keith looked over it he felt a shock of pleasure in his crotch, he gently groaned and gulped. 

"You look pretty happy there" Lance said softly and rubbed Keith's thigh.

"I did that" Keith said quietly looking at Lance's nipples. He moved a hand up and gently rubbed the right, smearing the tint droplets of blood that had appeared around the erect nipple. Lance gasped and jolted forward. 

"Was that fake?" Keith asked quietly, he moved his other hand down Keith's back and cupped his ass pulling him closer. He gently rubbed Lance's inner thigh and was now close enough to lick Lance's bleeding nipple. 

Lance moaned again and Keith could feel the bulge in Lance's shorts against his stomach. "Are you acting?" Keith asked softly.

Lance shook his head "n-no sir" he said like a trained puppy. Keith pulled away instantly and looked up at Lance with wide eyes. 

Lance smirked as he looked down at him. "Do you like that?" He purred even though he was incredibly turned on and hadn't been faking it. 

Keith nodded a little and Lance moved down a little, he grinded against Keith.

"M-master" Lance said with a gasp at the rubbing sensation against his erection. He watched Keith's reaction and licked his lips. 

"How about.." Lance said innocently and then smirked, he felt Keith slowly move his hands up to his hips and as Lance grinded down Keith pushed a little.

"Daddy!" Lance moaned loudly and closed his eyes, teasing keith. He felt the Korean tense up and heard him gasp. Daddy issues, bingo. 

Lance slowly opened his eyes "or maybe you'd like to call me that?" He teased softly and bit his lip. Keith looked incredibly flustered and brought him into a kiss. 

"Fuck you" he grumbled against Lance's lips and lance giggled. "Did I hit a soft spot?" He asked quietly. 

 

"I'm an orphan" Keith said bluntly. Lance opened his eyes properly and looked down at Keith. Instead of stopping he moved in closer and purred in Keith's ears, "feed into whatever desires you want baby" he said quietly and gently bit his ear lobe. He played with the piercing in Keith's ears and then licked it "let go" 

Before Lance could finish his words Keith grabbed ahold of his waist and pushed him down onto the couch. He pulled down Lance's shorts and pulled them down. He didn't even notice that Lance hadn't been wearing boxers and grabbed for his dick.

Lance gasped and his hips bucked, by now Keith just wanted to dominate so he was being rough as he tugged on Lance's cock. The Cuban moaned weakly and held onto the couch as Keith rubbed him up and down.

As precum seeped out Keith rubbed the tip, grazing his nail over it. To Keith's delight Lance moaned loudly at the sensation and pushed his hips forward. 

"W-we need something to stop.. that" Keith stammered rubbing the precum that came out over Lance's tip. Lance shivered and pointed to his jacket. Keith grabbed it and routed around until he felt a small adjustable metal ring. Perfect. 

Keith attached it to the base of Lance's cock and watched as Lance adjusted to it. Of course it was uncomfortable and Keith could see that but he didn't care as he rubbed his cock.

"So do you do anything?" Keith asked quietly. Lance nodded shortly and scrunched his face up in pleasure as Keith licked up his shaft. 

"A-anything" lance confirmed and nodded his head. Keith watched him and grazed his teeth over his tip making him yelp. 

"Be right back" Keith said quietly and quickly walked off to go find something. Once lance was alone he slowly sat up and moved his hand to his cock feeling an itching sensation inside of him. He blocked out the truth that he was too sexually attracted to Keith and moaned shaking as he resisted moving his fingers to his twitching entrance. It hadn't even been that long.

Lance heard the front door clicked and looked up, completely exposed. "Keith?" He called blushing darkly as he sat up, before Keith could appear another familiar face popped around the door.

Shiro stood there and raised his eyebrows "Lance?" He said shocked.

"Shiro?" Lance asked a little out of breath. 

"Why are you on my couch our appointment isn't until Tuesday" Shiro said in a hushed tone.

Lance shrugged "Keith?" He said embarrassed. Shiro looked a little shocked but Lance looked away and weakly moaned at the lack of attention to his throbbing member.

Shiro smirked and walked over dropping his keys "is he making you wait?" The older male asked softly.

Lance nodded and rolled his hips forward with a small whimper. Shiro smirked "well you pick them well baby, Keith always gets dumped by his girlfriend's cause he's too tough in bed. Maybe you can take it" he chuckled.

"Daddy" lance said shifting up a little. 

"Hey hey hey, not fair!' Shiro chuckled. Lance shuddered and bit his lip. 

Lance knew that shiro wouldn't touch him so he pouted and sat back, Keith came in a moment later with a box.

He almost dropped it when he saw his room mate"Shiro?!" He squeaked.

Shiro raised his hands with a soft chuckle "don't worry" he said "I'll let you and your boy toy play" 

Keith walked over and out the box on the table "lance, I'm so sorry" the Korean said weakly. 

"Keith it's ok. I fuck him too-" "but Allura" "doesn't know about it. you've actually picked a good one. He's suck a cock slut and I'm pretty sure he gets off on blood" Shiro folded his arms.

Keith glared up at him. Lance just whimpered and moved his hand to his cock.

"We should have a threesome sometime. But for now I'm going to go study Altean heats because Alluras is coming up and I'm so fucking exited" Shiro walked to the door. "Dont be quite" he said before leaving.

Keith watched him go and looked back at lance "I'm sorry" he said quietly "he's probably drunk. he stank of vodka-" 

"Baby it's ok. just touch me? Ok?" Lance said softly as he moved his hand up and down his shaft weakly. Keith nodded and walked over. 

"Let's go upstairs" he said softly. 

Keith took lance upstairs to his room and lance got on the bed with a soft sigh. Keith put the box on the bed and looked through it finding a vibrator.

Lance laid down for him and let the younger attach the small vibrator to his cock.

"Do you really get off on... Blood?" Keith asked quietly as he looked for lube. Lance slowly nodded and felt himself tremble "yea" he confirmed.

"At first it was just digging my nails in whilst I masturbated as a child. then cutting when I was younger. N-now the sight of blood pretty much makes me loose my mind" Lance said softly.

Keith watched him amazed and nodded slowly "I've never done something like that" he confessed and got some lube on his hands. 

"Wanna try it with me?" Lance asked with a soft chuckle. 

Keith shook his head "i-i get pretty violent. I don't want to hurt you" he said weakly. Lance nodded slowly "another time" the Cuban said.

"Yea, another time" Keith smiled and then he pressed a finger against Lance's entrance. 

Lance groaned softly and shifted a little as Keith moved his finger in and out. After a minute he added a second, then a third and then a forth. Lance moaned and bit his lip as Keith scissored them and when he curled them Lance yelped. 

For obvious reasons it didn't take long until lance felt loose enough and then Keith turned the vibrator on earning a loud moan and then he pushed inside Lance.

Lance moaned and arched his back, he closed his eyes momentarily. Keith took a moment to ground himself, he held onto the bed sheets and went off what he did with girls. 

He slowly started to move and bit his lip not wanting to hurt him. Lance moved his hands up Keith's thighs and gently scratched up them. He watched as Keith looked down and closed his eyes.

"Wreck me" lance said sternly. "I'm not a flower Keith" lance said frustrated, he cupped Keith's face and smirked "break me in half" he purred and watched Keith widen his eyes. 

Maybe that was the waking call Keith needed, lance didn't care. All's that he did care about was that after that Keith gripped his hair and fucked him into the mattress for hours. 

Round after round. Lance loved it. After the fourth round Lance scrambled out of bed to get his clothes on but Keith offered a shower and they ended up fucking in there more than once. Stairs, coffee table, couch, kitchen... Everywhere. 

Keith seemed to have endless energy and each time they started again lance drove himself crazy with the burning sensation and his body screaming to stop.

He'd be in trouble later with hunk because he probably wouldn't be able to walk but he didn't care about that now. 

Keith stroked down his back and kissed the small dimples just above his but. 

"You're beautiful" the Korean said and pecked up his spine. They were back at Keith's bed, Keith had to carry Lance up. Lance rolled his eyes and spread out on the wrecked mattress. 

Keith continued to kiss up his back gently, lance had had to tell him no more about twenty minutes ago. Being a customer Keith complied. 

The younger one gently rubbed Lance's hips and bit his lip. 

"I think I'm gay" Keith said quietly. 

Lance looked at him and raised his eyebrows "no shit" he said harshly. Keith blushed and laughed softly.

"Or maybe it's just you" Keith joked. 

Lance sighed "oh please, I'm married" he said quietly. 

A short silence hit them and Lance took the opportunity to close his eyes. "You're married?" Keith asked sounding shocked.

Lance nodded "six years this October" he said quietly. 

"Six years? Wow" Keith said weakly. Lance slowly opened his eyes and looked at the Korean. Keith looked away and gulped.

"How old are you?" He asked. 

"34" Lance said flatly. Keith's eyes widened "r-really?!" He stuttered.

Lance sighed and looked away "no. I'm 26. Hunk is 27" he said quietly. 

"So you got married at 20?" Keith asked curiously. He felt disappointed that Lance was married but he reminded himself that he was paying lance.

"Yep. We got married as soon as we started dating. I mean we had known each other for over twenty? Years... A long time." Lance smiled and sat up. "He's the best. He stopped me from doing so much stupid shit... With my dad and some guy I used to date. He was like that guy who you mess around with in junior high and-" lance stopped "why am I telling you this?" He shook his head.

Keith smiled softly "you love him" he said quietly. Lance looked up a little startled and nodded slowly "yea" he smiled a little "I do".

Keith looked down again and smiled weakly. He heard Lance chuckled and watched as he crouched down again.

The Cuban positioned himself in-between Keith's legs and took ahold of his cock. Keith tensed up and gasped, he would have asked why lance did this kind of work? But he could figure it out for himself.

Money. Lance probably didn't even graduate collage like most around here and after Earth opened up to some kind of intergalactic federation education, work and living standards got fucked up.

Lance probably got hit by that hard. Keith sighed shaking and shook his head. Now wasn't the time. He groaned softly and focused on Keith sucking him off.

The Cuban held onto Keith's hips and licked up and down the shaft then around the tip expertly. Keith was in love.

Once they had finished Lance fell asleep and slept like a log. Shiro ended up driving him home in the morning but whilst Keith still had him he watched over him sleeping and felt his heart break. 

Why did he always fall for the impossible?


	2. Lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * This has about 14 chapters planned I just forgot to out ongoing sorry! *
> 
> This is like a filler episode chapter? It's just slowly easing into the characters and how things work. I hope it's ok!
> 
> I'll be updating don't leave tomorrow

Hunk ran his hand down Lance's arched back, the feeling of sweat droplets along his lovers spine and the way he trembled and hiccuped beneath him drove him insane. Lance had come home mid afternoon before the bar was open, he could barely walk and had a dozy smile on his face.

Now Hunk had Lance bent over the counted, his head was pinned down and he was moaning for more. Hunk loved him like this. Lance gripped onto the curved wooden sides of the bar and dug his nails in weakly, his smaller body hit against the wood with every thrust accompanied by a weak gasp or moan or whimper.

Whoever Lance had been with though had tired his lover out so when Lance was clawing at the wood and holding onto one of the metal pumps reaching his climax Hunk didn't go any further. 

He ended up cumming just after Lance and he rode out his orgasm with gentle thrusts. Lance whimpered and hiccuped again, his eyes were watering and his lips looked puffy. Hunk gently rubbed the base of his back then gently lent forward and kissed Lance's back. 

Lance quietly moaned and closed his eyes. "How are you feeling sweet heart?" Hunk asked kissing his back again. 

Lance shifted ever so slightly and gulped, he made a small whimpering sound and Hunk chuckled softly. 

"Ok baby" he said softly then pulled out of Lance which made the younger moan weakly. 

Once Lance was unsupported he almost fell due to how weak his legs were. Hunk caught him and held him close. He turned him around and raised his eyebrows. Lance giggled softly and lent up to kiss him.

Lance kissed Hunks lips a few times before nuzzling his lovers chest. Hunk sighed quietly and lifted Lance up, he wrapped his husband's legs around him so he could carry him upstairs to bed.

Once Lance hit the mattress he was out like a light bulb. Hunk smiled softly and checked his jackets pocket to find two grand. Must have been a good customer.  
Or Lance stole it. The Samoan sighed softly and rubbed Lance's back as he slept. After a few minutes of thinking to himself he kissed the back of Lance's head and went to go put the money in their stash. 

He knew Lance wouldn't be awake until later so he went to the kitchen and started making dinner before he had to open the bar.

Lance slept for a few hours unwoken by the smells of Hunks cooking and the rising sound from the bar on the floor below. His phone buzzed in his jacket which was next to him. This slowly woke Lance up.

He perched up a little and blinked five or six times before yawning. He routed through his pockets and checked his phone still feeling pretty dazed. 

He opened up the notification and read the message. 

[When can we meet next? x - Keith] 

Lance stared at it blankly for a few seconds wondering who Keith was and more importantly how Keith had his number. He threw his phone on the bed and stood up before stripping.

He got on some boxers and one of hunks t-shirts and some socks before he went to the bathroom to splash water on his face. He wasn't sure what time it was but it was dark outside. He glanced through the small bathroom window and bit his lip.

He walked back into the bedroom and looked in the mirror. His lips were still puffy and his body ached all over but he kind of liked it. He had hickeys up his neck which he could tell were from two different people and he knew which were Hunks.

He routed around in their drawers for some shorts before he pulled them off. He pulled off Hunks space Invaders shirt and looked for something nice to wear tonight.

He ended up finding a pastel blue top that hung off of his shoulders and cut off just above the hem of his shorts so passers by could still see his belly button piercing.

He only used a little bit of Foundation to cover up blemishes on his face but kept the hickeys present on his neck, shoulders and collar bone which were incredibly visable. After he brushed his hair and sprayed it with dry shampoo he put on the collar and his heels before heading downstairs.

He definitely wanted attention before leaving to go fuck whoever had good money. He actually felt quite fragile which probably wasn't a good sign.

He left his phone on the bed and traveled down the step, noise flooded through the door and made Lance gulp. He ignored his nerves as he pushed the door open and walked behind the bar. 

He smiled and said hi to a few regular customers he unfortunately knew but was stopped by Allura.

"Hunny you look beat" she said and gently stroked his hair. Lance didn't like how he had to look up at her because being Altean she could change her size and always had to be taller, not to mention those blue wedges she always wore. He smiled a little and tilted his head. 

"Didn't get in till three" Lance admitted. Allura pouted and looked down at his neck. 

"Rough night?" She asked and Lance just shrugged "who knows" he said before walking over to Hunk. He fiddled with his hands infront of him and smiled at his husband.

"You're out? I thought you'd be staying in tonight" Hunk said not even trying to hide his concern. 

"We need money" Lance chuckled and hugged Hunk "besides it's probably going to be quite out tonight, it's a Monday after all" he said.

"Tuesday" Hunk corrected which made Lance scowl. how long had he been asleep?

"I'll be back before sunrise anyway" Lance said and pecked Hunks cheek. Hunk sighed and wrapped his arms around the shorter male. He gently Squeezed his ass and gave him a loving kiss.

"Cigarettes are on the side and keep safe" Hunk said and kissed Lance again before Lance left with a box of cigarettes and nothing else.

Once he was a few seconds out of the bar the night air hit him and sent shivers down his spine, he could see the stars above him and the lights from the city already begin to haze the midnight streets.

Lance sighed as he lit a cigarette and took a drag, he hadn't taken his medication. Again. He ran a hand through his hair and bit his lip. 

As he walked he wasn't looking for anybody specifically so he just ambled about and smoked his cigarette slowly. 

Past the markets and the small park where children played the night suddenly seemed colder and darker. Lance put out his cigarette on a bin top and was interrupted from his peace by someone yanking on his collar.

"Well looky here" a familiar voice said with such venom it made Lance quiver.

Lance turned around and looked up at him, his eyes narrowing. "Lotor?" He said weakly.

"What are you doing here?" Lotor said imitating what Lance would sound like. He was wearing a dress shirt and skinny trousers which Lance could admit looked good but that didn't change the fact that this was his ex. 

Lance frowned and took a step back. Lotor dropped his hand from Lance's collar and chuckled. 

"You still selling yourself? How pittyful" he scoffed and placed a hand on his hip. "Although you do look good. Mexicans do seem to age well"

Lance couldn't even open his mouth to state he wasn't Mexican as he stood in fear. 

"How longs it been?" Lotor asked. 

"Not long enough" Lance managed under his breath.

"Six? Seven years?" Lotor said ignoring lance. "Wow! How time flies huh?" He laughed. 

Lance looked down weakly. 

"I just moved back around here, I've got a new club. You should really come by some time" Lotor said getting closer to Lance. 

Lance looked up at him terrified "I'd really like to see you there" he said coldly which sounded like a threat. Lance gulped and nodded again, Lotor grinned and lifted up his chin. 

"Good boy!" He exclaimed "I forgot how obediently you were" he said a lot quieter and smirked. Lance could barely breathe, he tried pulling away but Lotor pulled him close. 

"P-please don't" Lance choked out and gasped as Lotor put his hands over Lance's ass. Lance tensed and trembled with fear. 

"Shh" Lotor said quietly and leant down biting Lance's bottom lip. The Cuban felt his insides squirm and he whimpered uncomfortably. 

"I'll come pay you a visit some time... Oh!" Lotor pulled away and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a fifty dollar bill and slipped it into Lance's shorts at the front.

"For old times sake?" he said before winking and walking away. Lance was frozen still. He quickly ripped the note out of his shorts and took a shaky breath.

He gripped onto it and closed his eyes tightly "shit!" He swore under his breath and gasped weakly. He felt a panic attack filling up inside him and went into himself. 

He stumbled backwards until he fit the fence and whimpered weakly. All of a sudden he felt light headed and he couldn't breathe. It was like he was drowning all over again.

The memory of being Lotor tying him up in a dark room where he was left for days with a flesh light on his dick and something or someone up his ass made his skin crawl. He could still feel the faceless strangers body on him and how it ripped at him. 

Lotor was trouble and Lance knew that so well. He felt tears well up in his eyes and he gasped for air, with a hiccup he brought the note to his face and almost collapsed to the floor if it wasn't two strong hands on his arms.

Lance tensed and snapped his head up to sees Shiro. 

"Are you ok Lance?" He asked quietly. Lance watched him and calmed down happy to see a different face. He nodded slowly. 

Lance smiled weakly and watched as Shiro spoke "you didn't show up for our meeting this morning?" Shiro said like always playing a cover for their play date.

"Sorry, I only woke up like an hour ago" he said softly. Shiro raised his eyebrows.

"Tough night?" He asked. Lance shrugged "who knows" the Cuban chuckled. 

"Want to get that reservation?" Shiro asked quietly. 

Lance thought about it for a few seconds before he nodded. Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance's hip and walked him to the motel they had booked for earlier on.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I'm currently at camp for the next four weeks or so! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter

Lance's hips bucked upwards a little as Lance tried to keep still, shiros hand reappeared on the Cubans thighs. The metal of Shiros left arm was uncomfortable and cold against his own burning skin but he didn't complain.

"I thought I told you to keep still" Shiro said in a low voice, he gently rubbed Lances inner thigh and smiled ever so softly. Lance shivered a little which Shiro noticed and rubbed closer to his entrance teasingly.

"I-i can't!" Lance said a little frustrated.   
"Just concentrate" Shiro said quietly and went down again. Shiro went back to licking around Lance's entrance as if he was eating him out.

Lance pressed back against the matress and a small gasp escaped him, shiros hands went back to holding his hips down. As Shiro slowly pushed his tongue inside of Lance the Cubans back arched as he tensed up and his legs tried to wrap around shiro. Lance continued to gasp and moan lightly, he pressed his face to the side against the cushions that smelt like lavender. His hands slowly formed fists and gripped onto the bed sheets as Shiros licks went on for longer with more force behind them.

The first time Shiro had done this Lance had hated it out of embarrassment and how it felt. Now it made his chest tighten up with anticipation and his toes curl as Shiro relentlessly teased him with small, long, big, rough, delicate... Licks.

Right now he felt light headed, when they'd arrived at the motel Shiro had passed him a cigarette which turned out to be some pretty powerful weed. Lance didn't mind, it was a good substitute for his medication, it calmed him down and made him feel good. So good.

He moaned weakly and dug his head into the pillows, Shiro lifted up his hips a little to slowly start teasing his cock as well with his robotic hand. At first it felt horrible. It always did.

The metal was cold and rough and didn't have the same affect as skin on skin but Lance soon got used to it. Shiro slowly moved his hand up and down still teasing him and he couldn't take it! He never could.

"S-shiro" Lance gasped as Shiro pulled away and licked his lips. He suddenly felt exposed and cold as the air around him could reach his sensitive lower half. The Cuban glanced at Shiro from the side and bit his lip.

"Don't give me that face baby" Shiro said softly as he continued to work his hand up and down Lance's hard cock. 

"Stop teasing me!" Lance whined and perched up a little. Shiro laughed softly and shrugged "but you're too adorable" the Japanese said dismissively as he pressed his thumb against Lance's tip.

Lance hissed and lowered himself down again against the cushions, he dug his face in the cushions again. Shiro didn't get any rougher but reached into the bag he'd brought and pulled out some beads.   
Lance didn't notice as he kept his head pressed into the bed, Shiro moved his hand away from lance and lubed up the beads. 

"Ready sweetie?" Shiro teased a little. Lance just nodded and with that shiro pressed the first bead against Lance's entrance. He didn't hesitate and pushed the bead until it was fully in. Lances breath hitched and his back arched again.

"Good boy!" Shiro commended and kissed Lance's thigh. The Cuban looked up out of the cushions down at him with his mouth open still a bit shocked. Shiro smirked and the focused on pushing the next bead in. 

Lance whimpered and curled his toes again, he tried not to squeeze his eyes shut because he knew Shiro didn't like that. He kept eye contact with Shiro who was watching him maybe a little too intensely as he pushed in the third.

Their record was six. Shiro was always trying to beat it but at that point Lance would always be crying.

Lances shifted a little uncomfortably and moaned loudly as Shiro wiggled the thread that attached the beads together. He didn't break eye contact with Shiro but got a little submissive as he kept on glancing down to Shiros cock which was still locked away in his jeans.

As Shiro lubed up the fourth bead Lance's phone began to buzz on the side. Lance glanced to it and groaned quietly as the beads moved inside him. Shiro moved forward and picked up his phone before looking at the contact.

The Japanese man smirked and handed the phone to Lance after answering it.  
Knelg  
"H-hello" Lance managed glaring at. Shiro. 

"Lance! Hey! I wasn't sure that you'd pick up, you haven't answered my texts" Keith said on the other end. Lance almost gasped but Shiro just grinned broadly and went back to filling him up.

"Sorry about that" lance said quietly and perched up against the headboard. Shiro separated Lance's legs a little wider and rested them on either side of himself as he knelt in-between the Cubans legs. He slowly began to push the fourth bead in.

Lance tensed up and gasped weakly the phone still pressed against his ear. Lance could practically hear Keith raise his eyebrow in confusion.

"What... Are you doing?" The Korean said confused. 

Lance tilted his head back and tried to calm down his breathing as Shiro moved it in so slowly. The Japanese flicked it and Lance whimpered. 

"Are you with a client?" Keith asked quietly and glanced around the store he was in. Lance arched his back and gasped again as Shiro rolled it a little.

"Speak up baby" Shiro said quietly but firmly. Lance gulped and closed his eyes "yes.. s-sorry" Lance said quietly.

"Oh right. I should go then" Keith said blushing darkly and looked down. Before Lance could reply Shiro shoved the rest of it in with a pop and Lance cried out with pleasure. They slowly moved and he shuddered inside and out, his hand tensed up and he dropped his phone on the bed leaving Keith confused and arroused. 

Shiro reached forward and pressed speaker before placing it on Lance's chest. 

"D-dont go" Lance asked stammering as he couldn't cope with the feeling inside. It was beginning to hurt, a burning kind of pain that burrowed deep in his stomachs.

"Ok Lance" Keith said softly and made his way out of the store. Lance moaned at hearing his name. The Cuban closed his eyes and shifted a little as Shiro began to push the fifth in.

At this point it hurt, his body was so tense he could snap but the bolts of pleasure he got made him want to cry out. He loved it. But not nearly as much as Shiro enjoyed watching Lance gasp and whimper, as much as he enjoyed watching Lance beg than loose himself.

"W-whats happening?" Keith asked as he found an alley way to hide in. 

"D-daddys shoving beads in my ass" Lance stuttered and hiccuped, he really got himself worked up. His eyes were watering how as the fifth one was pushed all the way in. His body tried to squirm but it made him shiver awkwardly and make his legs spasm a little.

"Daddy?" Keith asked gulping. He felt his boxers become bunchy and his cock begin to press against his jeans. Just the sounds of Lance sobbing, the way he was panting and gasping so weakly had already made Keith hard. 

The Korean rested against the wall and groaned. Lance shifted and whimpered again "one last one baby?" Shiro said quietly as he tugged on the bead which made the rest jolt inside of him.

Lance cried out and shook his head "n-no more!" He sobbed and squeaked a little as Shiro flicked his throbbing cock. Shiro thought about talking off the cock right but decided to "forget" about it and move onto putting the sixth bead inside Lance.

Lance really had no say in this seeing as Shiro was paying for this but he enjoyed hearing Lance beg and plead for him to stop. It almost made it unbearable to keep his pants on.

Lances sobbed and gripped onto the bed sheets helplessly as Shiro shoved the last one in. Or rather Lance's limit in. 

"Fuck!" Lance cried out and threw his head back. His skin was so hot it felt like it was crawling and now his body hurt from being locked into place. 

Keith gasped and clapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from moaning. Lance whimpered and stretched his legs out.

"No more" he said breathlessly and shook his head. "One more" Shiro said quietly. 

Lance shook his head "n-no! I cant- daddy, I can't! I'll rip..." He said in-between pants and small whimpers. Lance knew by now that if he didn't call Shiro daddy in their encounters the older man would just leave him there. Punishment maybe? Lance hated it. Both options were humiliating.

Lance whimpered and tried to move away but Shiro grabbed his hips and pulled him back down. The determination in shiros eyes terrified lance and the Cuban tried to keep quiet and still for him.

Shiro lubed up the bead before pressing it against Lance's entrance. The younger hissed and dug his head back into the mattress. Shiro watched him and bit his lip. He slowly pushed it in and Lance hiccuped, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I-its hurts" he whined. 

"You're doing so good baby" Shiro praised him and watched as Lance moaned and jolted a little. Shiro smirked and licked his lips, Lance really was a slut. 

With a pop and a loud cry from Lance the seventh bead went in. Lance shook his head and tried not to thrash about. 

"S-shiro get it out" Lance gasped his vision almost going white "it burns! I-its .. Shiri-" Lance begged his body screaming. His back arched and he tried not to kick. Shiro watched him slightly unimpressed.

"P-please!" Lance cried and squeezed his eyes shut. Keith was too turned on and hazy to realise his bed friends name being cried out by the one he'd fallen so hard for.

The Korean grabbed himself through his underwear breathing heavily and listened to Lance beg.

"G-get it out!" Lance cried frustrated and thrust his hips weakly but the sudden movement made him moan. Shiro didn't make any effort to move as he watched Lance. Shiro undid his belt and unzipped his jeans, his cock sprung out and he groaned. The sight of Lance in so much pain really did it for him.

He slowly began to touch himself and ignore lance even though he was watching him so intently. The younger cried and sobbed as he tried to move, he felt too shaky and weak. He couldnt gather the strength to even sit up. 

"Shir-" lance hiccuped "please daddy" lance cried and hid his face again. Keith shuddered and slowly felt himself to Lance's mixed crys of pain and pleasure.

Lance seemed to not get used to it as he continued to gently kick and press his heels into the bed. Shiro continued to jack himself off and with his free hand he wiggled the thread. 

Lance cried out and shook his head "i-ill bleed!" He shrieked.

"Oh but you'll like that baby" Shiro said in a low voice. Lance trashed sound a little and gasped for air as he choked on a moan.

"Blue!" Lance finally gasped as he couldn't take it anymore. "Blue! B-blue! Blue..." He repeated as tears fell down his face.

Lance hiccuped and couldn't help but arch his back as he mumbled blue. Shiro sighed but knew he had to oblige. He gripped the thread and instead of being nice in once swift moment he ripped out the long strand of seven beads.

Lance screamed loudly and his vision went white but that was it, in less than four seconds three participants came. Shiro gasped and moaned as he came heavily onto the bed sheets, Keith tensed and bit his lip so hard when he came into his hand and Lance's black out signalled a long white stand of cum escaping his bound cock.

Lance lay there completely out of it as he travelled through his subspace. His lower half throbbed but at this moment he couldn't tell the difference between the pain and the pleasure that was coursing through him.

Shiro lent forward still panting as he pulled the cock ring off. Lance cried out and sobbed he was properly released and he came properly heavily over himself and shiros front. 

Lance lay there trembling, his hands slowly ungripped the bed sheets and his eye lids slowly closed again. Keith panted and rested his head against the wall, he couldn't help but look down at himself in shame. 

He hesitated before ending the call and shoving his phone quickly in his pocket. Keith then zipped up his coat and hid his hands in his pockets before going home. Lance didn't notice that the call had ended but Shiro did. 

The Japanese man grinned broadly and watched Lance pant heavily on the bed infront of him, the Cuban had visable droplets of sweat on his forehead and his legs twitched every so often. Shiro through he was beautiful. 

Well, beautiful enough. 

Shiro had gathered that Lance was used to being left in a similar state a lot after these kind of things and Shiro didn't like that. He didn't touch Lance but he shifted grabbing his bag.

"Tell me how you feel" he instructed softly, Lance barely moved until Shiro gently placed his metal hand on Lance's thigh. Lance gasped and turned his head to the side. 

"How do you feel baby?" Shiro asked a little quieter this time. Lance groaned and Shiro could feel his leg jut forward.

"It hurts Shiro" Lance said in a whisper. He bit his lip and covered his eyes with his arm. Shiro watched as his chest rose and fell slowly before he sighed. He rolled a cigarette in the silence and watched Lance who slowly relaxed. 

Once he was finished he lit it and took a drag, Lance's arm slowly dropped and he watched Shiro with red puffy eyes. Shiro kept his emotions still and blew out the smoke. On his second drag instead of blowing the smoke out he lent forward and kissed Lance. The smoke passed through them and then Shiro broke the kiss so Lance could breathe it out. 

The younger male smiled a little and licked his bottom lip. 

"Want me to run you a bath?" Shiro asked quietly as he smoked his cigarette. Lance just nodded so Shiro went to go run him a bath. 

"I've got to go shoot off" Shiro called through to the other room.

"I've got a date with Allura! I think I might propose" Shiro said as he walked back into the bedroom. Lance looked up.

"Congrats man" he said quietly his voice a little gravely, Shiro shrugged. 

"So... This is the last time. Last time me and you can do anything" Shiro said and got his wallet out. 

Lance watched him a little shocked. He nodded slowly and sat up ignoring his aching lower half. 

"Cool" he said flatly and Shiro frowned. 

"Don't be too upset jeez you're killing me" Shiro said sarcastically as he put the money on the bed.

"I don't like you Shiro, this is my job" Lance said flatly and looked up at him. The Cuban stared at him for a few seconds before looking away. 

"Whatever. Enjoy your bath" Shiro said and grabbed his stuff before walking to the door. As he opened the door he glanced back at Lance "don't hurt Keith, this is your job. This is his heart" and then he left. 

Lance watched the door before flipping off where he had been. 

"Shit head" he grumbled. He decided to make the best of the room. He had the bath and then ordered room service in shiros name before leaving the motel early evening. 

He placed his hand on his hip as he walked and headed down to the centre. As he stopped to take his shoes off due to his lower half hurting too much and rubbing against his ankles he at first the sound of a motorcycle pass him before it stopped. 

"Lance?" Keith said and took off his helmet. Lance looked up and raised an eyebrow "biker?" He asked.

Keith chuckled softly and sat back as he turned his bike off, "I guess so" Keith said softly "you like?" He asked gesturing to his bike. 

Lance walked over with his heels over his shoulder and smirked "I do" he said then bit his lip as he glanced at the bike but kept his focus on Keith. 

He watched as Keith blushed a little but didn't speak again. 

"W-what are you doing here then?" Keith asked as he looked at the bruised on Lance. The taller shrugged a little and rested on his hip.

"Looking for something to do? Hunks visiting his sister up state. She's just got engaged and he's a family man" Lance explained. 

"Hunk?" Keith asked and gulped.

"My husband" Lance chuckled softly. 

Keith recovered quickly and returned the amusement "so the hubbys away" he folded his arms. Lance padded closer until he could practically kiss him,

"Wanna come over?" Lance purred. Keith gulped and Lance almost giggled before he pressed his lips against Keith's.   
Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's hips instantly and pulled him closer as the kiss got deeper. Even though Keith had heard from Lance less than two hours ago he couldn't keep his hands off of him. 

He trailed his tongue into Lance's mouth and groaned as Lance pushed against him. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's shoulders and moaned for Keith as he felt Keith's hands go to his ass. 

Keith gently guided Lance into his lap and gripped onto Lance's thighs as the Cuban wrapped his legs around Keith's waist. Lance gasped against him and grinned up, he heard Keith groan and smirked. 

"Come over" he said softly. Keith didn't reply with words he just nodded as his lips became attached to Lance's neck. 

Lance moaned and bit his lip, he restrained himself and ran his hand through Keith's hair so he could tug it and pull his head back. 

"H-home. Now" Lance stuttered, Keith licked his lips and nodded. He let lance get off of his lap and the get back on again behind him. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and grinned. 

"Let's go"


End file.
